Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style)
Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of "Toy Story." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Woody - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) *Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio 1 & 2) *Slinky Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians franchise) *Rex the Dinosaur - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Hamm the Piggy Bank - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Little Bo Peep - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarge - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Sarge's soldiers - The Ant Colony (The Ant Bully) *Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Sid Phillips - Brad Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Mrs. Davis - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hannah Phillips - Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *RC - Major (Cinderella franchise) *Lenny - Petrie (The Land Before Time franchise) *Mr. Shark - Chief (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Snake - Juju (The Princess & the Frog) *Robot - Frog Naveen (The Princess & the Frog) *Etch - Rhino (Bolt franchise) *Mr. Spell - Zazu (The Lion King franchise) *Rocky Gibraltar - Bolt *Scud - Ferdinand (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Combat Carl - Speedy the Snail (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Thorny (A Bug's Life) *Janie - Mittens (Bolt franchise) *Pterodactyl - Veteran Cat (Bolt) *Baby Face - Snake-cat from Kim Possible (Downhill) *Legs - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hand-In-The-Box - Wiggles McSunBask (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) *Roller Bob - Rabbit-Rhino from Kim Possible (Downhill) *The Frog - Tangier (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) *Jingle Joe - Dog-Lobster from Kim Possible (Downhill) *Rockmobile - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Walking Car - Pig-Man from Kim Possible (Downhill) *Ducky - Chicken-Man from Kim Possible (Downhill) *Burn Ragged Doll - Madame Pom (Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series)) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - El Emenopio (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Yellow Soldier Toy(s) - The Stray Dogs (Lady & the Tramp) *Sally Doll - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jenny Foxworth (Only on television) - herself (Oliver & Company) Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies & TV Shows Featured: *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2000) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Ant Bully (2006) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012) *Tangled (2010) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *The Fox & the Hound 2 (2006) *The Princess & the Frog (2009) *Bolt (2008) *Super Rhino (2009) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Tom & Jerry: The Movie (1993) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Kim Possible (2002 - 2007) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010 - present) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 - 2016) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *Lady & the Tramp (1955) Chapters: *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me) *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 3 - Final Ingredient *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 4 - Oliver the Space Ranger *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 5 - Strange Things *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 6 - Fievel and Oliver Fight/Sid (Brad Buttowski) *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 7 - Who Will Andy (Hogarth) Pick?/A Mouse Accused *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 8 - At the Gas Station/I'm Lost!/You Are a Pet!/Pizza Van *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 10 - Oliver Meets the Ant Colony *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 11 - At Sid's (Brad's) House *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 12 - Playtime at Sid's (Brad's) *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 13 - Good Company/''I Will Go Sailing No More'' *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 14 - Oliver's Paw Bandage *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 15 - Sid's (Brad's) Window to Andy's (Hogarth's) Window *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 16 - The Big One/''Somewhere Out There'' *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 17 - Oliver, I Can't Do This Without You *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 18 - Fievel Asks for Help *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 19 - Play Nice! *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 20 - A Chase *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 21 - Rocket Power *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 22 - Christmas at Hogarth's Place *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 23 - End Credits Songs Featured: *You've Got a Friend in Me *Strange Things *Good Company (from Oliver & Company) *I Will Go Sailing No More *Somewhere Out There (from An American Tail) *You've Got a Friend in Me Version Trailer/Transcript: *Pet Story (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390